


La prima volta di Zoro e Sanji

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Zingareschi sentimenti [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, First Time, M/M, PWP, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:19:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Vi siete mai chiesti come sia andata la prima volta tra Zoro e Sanji? Ecco come la vedo io.[What if, Ooc].





	La prima volta di Zoro e Sanji

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sul prompt del p0rnfest:  
> ONE PIECE; Sanji/Zoro; Zoro si scola una bottiglia di sake mentre fanno sesso.

La prima volta di Zoro e Sanji

 

“Non capisco perché il Capitano ti ha voluto nella sua ciurma. Mi sembri assolutamente inutile… in realtà molti sono inutili” borbottò Sanji.

Zoro si alzò in piedi e gli puntò la spada alla gola.

“Stai mettendo in dubbio gli ordini del Capitano?” chiese gelido.

Sanji si accese una sigaretta e se la mise in bocca, un po’ di cenere cadde sul ponte.

“Proprio no, sto mettendo in dubbio la tua utilità. Ora, se permetti, vorrei vedere dove dormirò questa notte” ringhiò.

Zoro rinfoderò la spada.

“Seguimi” ordinò, avviandosi.

Sanji lo seguì fino a una porta.

Zoro ridacchiò e la aprì, indicandogli l’interno con la mano.

“Prima le signore” lo punzecchiò.

Sanji cercò di colpirlo con un pugno, ma Zoro schivò.

< Ignoralo. È solo un maledetto idiota, ignoralo > pensò Sanji, entrando. Si guardò intorno e inarcò un sopracciglio, vedendo un divanetto rosso spiccare in una stanza vuota. Lo raggiunse e si sporse, vedendo che dietro di esso c’erano dei pesi.

“La mia splendida _Nami-chan_ non dorme con noi?” domandò con voce tremante.

Zoro scrollò le spalle e raggiunse un mobiletto dall’altra parte della stanza, semi-nascosto da un’amaca ripiegata.

“No, è una ‘femmina’ e ha voluto uno spazio per sé” disse.

Sanji lo raggiunse con passi pesanti e gli tirò un calcio negli stinchi.

“Cosa ti prende, maledetto cuocastro?!” sbraitò Zoro, premendo la sua testa contro l’altro. Le loro fronti si arrossarono, sfregando.

“Mi dai fastidio e ho voluto farlo!” gridò Sanji. Continuarono a prendersi a testate, fino a scorticarsi la pelle, facendo colare dei rivoletti di sangue.

“Sei infantile, sopracciglio a ricciolo” ringhiò Zoro.

“Testa ad alga” lo sfidò Sanji.

Saltarono, allontanandosi, Sanji raggiunse il divanetto e vi si lasciò cadere, sbuffando. Zoro tornò all’armadietto e vi si sedette davanti. Ne prese una bottiglia di saké, l’aprì e se la portò alle labbra, sorseggiandola rumorosamente.

“In ogni caso il Capitano sa quello che fa. Apparentemente gli piace solo divertirsi come un bambino, strillare, indicare e mangiare carne. Però non c’è cosa che non farebbe per un Nakama o per il suo sogno. Morirei per permettergli di realizzarlo” disse, addolcendo il tono.

Sanji arrossì, sentendo la sua voce calda.

< Quando parla di Rufy sembra un altro > pensò.

Zoro finì la bottiglia, la fece cadere a terra e ne prese altre tre dall’armadietto. Si alzò, raggiunse il divanetto e vi si mise dietro, appoggiandosi contro. Appoggiò le bottiglie, tranne una che stappò, con una mano la tenne sorseggiandone il contenuto e con l’altra afferrò un peso.

Sanji si mise in ginocchio sul divano e si sporse, guardandolo.

“Beh, da quello che ho visto, lo hai dimostrato” disse.

Zoro abbassò il capo, gli occhi liquidi e un rivolo di saké che gli scivolava dalla bocca.

“Non hai visto niente. Il mio onore non è qualcosa da prendere alla leggera… e il Capitano mi sta insegnando a vivere una vita che vada oltre gli allenamenti” spiegò.

< Sembra così dolce, vulnerabile… > pensò Sanji. Le sue orecchie andarono in fiamme e le sue pupille si dilatarono.

“E’ bellissimo stasera” bisbigliò.

Zorro batté le palpebre e appoggiò il peso per terra, si voltò e lo guardò in viso.

“Cos’hai detto?” chiese, arrossendo.

“Che è bellissimo quello che il Capitano sta facendo per noi” mentì Sanji. < In fondo penso davvero che quello che sta facendo il Capitano ha dell’incredibile > pensò. La sigaretta gli cadde per terra.

Zoro sorrise beffardo, all’altezza delle guance si crearono delle fossette, appoggiò il peso sulla sigaretta, la spense schiacciandola. Afferrò Sanji per la cravatta e lo strattonò, baciandolo. Le sue labbra bollenti premettero contro quelle dell’altro, iniziò a mordicchiargli il labbro inferiore.

Sanji si sporse verso di lui, schiudendo le labbra.

< Di più > pensò, avvertendo una fitta al bassoventre.

La lingua di Zoro s’insinuò nella bocca del cuoco, accarezzando la sua. Sanji sentì un sapore di menta, caramello e saké, un brivido gli percorse la schiena.

Zoro si staccò e Sanji bofonchiò un lamento. Sgranò gli occhi vedendo l’altro ridacchiare, rabbrividì e digrignò i denti.

“Che diavolo fai?! Maledetto spadaccino di terz’ordine!” sbraitò.

“Mi dai fastidio e ho voluto farlo” disse Zoro. Gettò indietro e sghignazzò.

< Bastardo, mi ha rigirato contro le mie stesse parole! > pensò Sanji, rabbrividendo. Balzò, mise le mani per terra, le gambe sulla testa. Le aprì, girò su se stesso e saltò, atterrandogli seduto davanti.

Zoro inarcò un sopracciglio e finì la bottiglia di sakè, prendendo l’ultima.

“Impressionante” disse ironico.

“Stai giocando con me, testa ad alga?” domandò Sanji.

Zoro afferrò Sanji per un braccio e se lo fece sedere sulle gambe, aprì la nuova bottiglia e gliela portò alle labbra, facendolo sorseggiare. Sanji deglutì e strinse gli occhi, sentendo il liquore bruciargli il palato. Gliene verso un po’ sulle gambe, macchiandogli i pantaloni.

“Che fai?” domandò Sanji.

Zoro ridacchiò e si sporse, versandogliene un po’ anche all’altezza del fondoschiena, macchiando i pantaloni anche dall’altra parte.

“Stai cercando di farmi la doccia?!” gridò Sanji.

Zoro gli accarezzò la gamba e sorrise.

“Sono veramente stupende” sussurrò.

Sanji avvampò.

“Sono pelose e ispide” borbottò.

< Ora, è distratto > pensò Zoro. Gli colpì le caviglie e Sanji gli ricadde a carponi sulle gambe.

Zoro scoppiò a ridere e gli diede una pacca sul sedere, stringendo la bottiglia con l’altra mano.

“Sei davvero niente e male e potrei prendermela con il tuo culo per tutto il giorno” lo derise.

Sanji dimenò furiosamente le gambe.

“Idiota!” sbraitò.

Zoro gli abbassò pantaloni e boxer, lasciandogli il fondoschiena scoperto.

“Oh, è liscio! Hai il culetto tondo e sodo di un bimbo” gridò. Gli diede delle pacchette con entrambe le mani, Sanji appoggiò le mani a terra e si diede la spinta, rialzandosi. Il viso rosso e le labbra tremanti.

“Piantala!” ululò.

Zoro avvampò, guardandogli il membro e si strinse la bottiglia al petto.

“Tu sei eretto…” esalò.

Sanji indietreggiò, scivolò sulla pozza e cadde a gambe aperte, con un gemito.

Zoro gattonò e gli mise di sopra, bloccandolo con il proprio corpo. Teneva la bottiglia sollevata, ma nel movimento alcune gocce di saké caddero a terra.

“Pensavo fossi attratto dalle donne” gli sussurrò all’orecchio.

Sanji annaspò, strinse gli occhi e tremò.

“Lo son…”. Iniziò.

Zoro gli accarezzò il membro, facendolo gemere di piacere.

Sanji si dibatteva sul pavimento, muovendosi con la stessa velocità con cui l’altro lo massaggiava.

< Così sensibile > pensò Zoro. Si slacciò i pantaloni, avvertiva anche il proprio membro eccitato.

< I suoi gemiti sono afrodisiaci e si muove come se stesse danzando. Non avevo mai notato che i suoi movimenti aggraziati sembrano incitamenti ad altro > pensò.

“Forse ho trovato qualcosa di tuo che mi piacerebbe mangiare” disse Zoro. Sorseggiò un po’ del contenuto della bottiglia.

Sanji sgranò gli occhi, aprì la bocca, ma Zoro gli premette le dita contro.

“Vuoi negarmi un pasto?” chiese Roronoa gentilmente.

Sanji guardò il viso, il proprio riflesso nei suoi occhi e gli sfuggì un mugolio.

Zoro gl’infilò due dita in bocca, le rigirò sulla sua lingua, inumidendole.

< Forse è un bene che litighiamo sempre, se sono garbato, diventa strano > pensò. Gli accarezzò i glutei con le dita umide, lasciandogli una scia e lo penetrò.

Sanji fece la spaccata e si morse il labbro a sangue, nascondendosi il viso con il braccio.

“Dovevo immaginarlo. Sei un essere primitivo” ringhiò.

Zoro gli tappò la bocca con la propria e lo penetrò, gli soffocò le urla di piacere, conficcandogli la lingua in gola. Si mosse dentro di lui con foga, Sanji strisciava contro il pavimento, arrossandosi la pelle chiara.

La ciocca bionda gli scivolò di lato, lasciandogli scoperti entrambi gli occhi.

Zoro gli ricoprì l’occhio e si staccò, Sanji ansimò, gemeva mentre l’altro lo continuava a fare suo.

“Per…” biascicò Sanji.

< È stranamente vulnerabile, non voglio vederlo così > pensò Zoro.

“Due sopraccigli a ricciolo mi darebbero la nausea” borbottò. Gli versò lentamente il contenuto della bottiglia tra le labbra, Sanji tossì affogandosi ripetutamente.

Zoro continuò a prenderlo, guardandolo deglutire avidamente il saké. Le gote del cuoco si facevano sempre più rosse e i suoi mugolii più desiderosi e discontinui.

< È così bello. Vorrei rendere questa bottiglia e il momento eterni > pensò.

Sanji venne, sporcando di sperma il pavimento, già unto di saké e sudore.

Zoro gli allontanò la bottiglia dalle labbra ed iniziò a bere rumorosamente lui. Continuò a prenderlo fino a svuotarla, scivolò fuori da lui e si sdraiò al suo fianco.

“Eri vergine, vero?” domandò.

“Perché tu ti fai scopare spesso?” chiese Sanji.

Zoro gli passò il braccio sotto la schiena, scese e gli accarezzò i glutei umidi e arrossati, sentendolo rabbrividire.

“No, in quel senso sono vergine anche io. Ti è piaciuto?” domandò gentilmente.

< Mi è piaciuto, fin troppo… avrei voluto continuare ancora e ancora > pensò Sanji, stringendo gli occhi.

“No, avrei preferito insidiare le grazie di _Nami-chan_ ” mentì.

Zoro si alzò seduto.

“Meglio rivestirci” disse.

< Pessimo bugiardo > pensò.

 


End file.
